Rex and Ahsoka Order 66
by ARC-7567
Summary: Order 66 is about to happen when Clone Captain Rex is sent with some of his best troopers to alderaan to meet with his old friend and commander Ahsoka Tano NO LEMONS DONT EVEN ASK


This fanfic is being written in third person this is my first one longer story all one page

Rex/Ahsoka pairing possible mentions of Anakin/Padme, Cody/Barriss

This will be the communication over com links

Chapter 1: Visiting An Old Friend

24 standard hours before the issuing of Contingency Order 66

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker has sent some of his most trusted men in 501st clone trooper legion to Alderaan to find his old padawan learner Ahsoka Tano. These troopers are Captain Rex, medics Coric and Kix, and clone trooper Jesse they are given orders to defend their old friend at all costs but unknown to them the galaxy is about to change forever. The troopers have been ordered to meet with Ahsoka on Alderaan and protect her from any possible assassination or kidnapping attempts on her or Alderaan's royal family.

Rex was glad he had his helmet on so his men could not see how nervous he was. Rex has not seen his good friend since she left the Jedi order after being accused Od bombing the temple hangar killing many. Rex had always known that she did not do it but the evidence had been to much for him to refute just on the grounds of trust. He would later be proven right when General Skywalker had found that the bomber was Ahsoka's best friend Barriss Offee. He had held his anger down until getting back to the barracks where he lost it beating on a punching bag for hours he was finally able to get control only to find out she had left he pushed these horrible memories out just happy to see his friend again.

The ramp was still lowering when Rex saw her he almost jumped with joy. "Hey Commander" Rex says enthusiastically

"No need to call me commander anymore Rex I am not in the GAR anymore" Ahsoka replies. "How are the others?"

"Good, some of them came with me"

"Who?"

"Coric, Jesse and Kix"

"Great when can I see them?"

Rex could not help but smile under his helmet she was just as he remembered: happy and not running from his brothers and him for being framed.

"Pretty soon they are waiting for us at the Organa residence. You hungry?"

"Yeah, where are we going to get food at?"

"I was told that the Mrs. Organa had food waiting."

"Oh, okay" she replies sadly

"What's wrong kid?"

"Just seeing you guys has brought up some memories"

"Hey don't worry about it that's the past we are here to help and take care of you."

"I was also wondering where is Fives doesn't he usually come with you on these kind of Ops?"

Rex froze he could not speak the pain of losing Fives had just come back.

"Sorry, I didn't realize he was gone" the apologetic tone in her voice showed him she definitely knew. "What happened?"

Rex started, "We were sent to Ringo Vinda during the battle something happened and Tup shot and killed General Tiplar. After getting him to Kamino Fives told me he found out about bio chips implanted in all clones he went to tell the chancellor and tried to assassinate him some sat it was him not having his chip but I don't believe that." He paused "General Skywalker and I were ordered to find him we found him but Fox and his shock troopers showed up he grabbed one of my blasters to defend himself and Fox shot him through the heart, He died in my arms."

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to you, you had nothing to do with it. He told me something that has been on my mind."

"What is it?"

"He said that there is a conspiracy against the Jedi order and the chancellor has some thing to do with it"

"I don't know Rex I hope he was wrong"

"Me too"

[After Dinner] 12 Hours before Contingency Order 66

Rex was in his room alone. He started thinking about Ahsoka, how she had grown since he last saw her and his feelings toward her. He had always cared about her as a close friend but now he thought of her as more than friends.

Ahsoka was alone as well thinking about Rex and how much she missed him while she was gone. She had been so happy to see him again. She decided to go and talk with him. She got up and headed to Rex's room.

"Rex, you in there?"

"Yeah come on in"

"There's been something on my mind..." She trailed off losing her courage to tell him.

"Ahsoka, there's something I was just thinking about as well,You"

Ahsoka looked up regaining her courage "I really care about you and I think we are meant to be together, Rex"

"I really care about you too"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure, separate beds until the end of the war though"

"Agreed, goodnight"

[The next morning] 2 hours before Contingency Order 66

"Good morning, Ahsoka"

"Good morning,Rex"

"Rex this is Kix we need you to meet in the living room bring Ahsoka as well"

"Okay on our way"

[10 minutes later]

"What is it Kix?"

"Jesse got hit low power sniper not a kill power, Coric is treating him"

"Alright, not trying to kill obviously, kidnapping attempt?"

"That's what I'd say, sir"

"Alright, check for any id's on the shooter"

"Sir,yes,sir"

"Captain Rex, this is Commander Fox. I am bringing a platoon of Shock troopers to help you out"

"Alright, Fox land at the Northern landing pad Kix will meet you there"

"Copy that Captain on our way there now"

"Go Kix meet them and stall the group while I get Ahsoka away from here"

"Why would she need to be away from here,sir?"

"Because Fox is the one who blamed her for killing clone our brothers I don't want her getting upset because of him"

"In that case Sir, Yes Sir"

"Thanks Kix"

"Don't mention it Captain"

[A little later] 15 minutes before Order 66

"I will be right back Ahsoka stay here and don't get into trouble"

"Alright Rex just be back soon"

She kisses him he leaves for the briefing.

Chapter 2: Order 66

[Command room] Order 66 about to be issued

"What is it Fox?"

"We have been called in to listen to a transmission from the chancellor"

"Commander Fox, Captain Rex the time has come execute Order 66"

"Alright, troopers you know what this means we kill all Jedi they are part of a coup to dethrone the chancellor" Fox orders.

Rex's head is spinning as the realization hit him. "Fives was right." He mutters under his breath then it pops into his mind Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka come in, Ahsoka please respond"

"Rex what's wrong?"

"No time to explain just stay hidden, OK"

"OK"

He hoped he was fast enough. He got to her a few minutes before Fox and his troopers could but she was on the floor in the fetal position crying.

"Ahsoka we have to go come on..."

"They're gone, Rex, so many gone"

"Who's gone kid?"

"Master Plo, Master Aayla, Master Luminara all of the. Gone"

"Oh no" it was happening faster than he expected.

"What's happening Rex?"

"I can't tell you now, no time we need to move"

"Okay"

He got her out of there and he them met up with Kix.

"Rex, what's going on?"

"Fives was right there was a conspiracy and the chancellor started it, Order 66"

"Alright, I'll go get Jesse and Coric, maybe they're still on our side"

"Rex this is Coric ,Order 66 has been issued you will kill any Jedi you find or be a traitor"

"We'll I guess that answers your question Kix"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get to the shuttle prime the engines, disable tracking beacon and set course for Saleucami."

"Alright, we should be able to get by with little interference"

"I sure hope so. Maybe we can get.."

"Halt! By disobeying a direct order from the chancellor you will be executed" Fox screams just as he fires. The shot hits Ahsoka near the ribs. She screamed at the immense pain it caused her.

"Kix get her out of here and patch her up"

"But sir..."

"That's an order Kix"

"Alright"

"Don't worry I'll be covering your backs"

"Stand down Captain"

"Not gonna happen Fox"

With that Rex turns and fires his twin DC-17 hand blasters hitting most of Fox's men. Rex then throws smoke grenade for cover and makes it to the Shuttle.

"Kix, how is she?"

"Good we just need to get off this planet. You'll need to pilot this thing."

"Okay, let's get moving"

They lift off and make the Jump to Saleucami with out any further issues.

Chapter 3 Saleucami

"Alright we are in hyperspace. Ahsoka are you felling any better?"

"Yeah Rex I'm fine" she says in deeply discouraged tone.

"Hey listen, I lost my brothers in the choice to save you. I know it hurts but we'll through this together, OK"

"Alright, Rex. Did you hear anything about Anakin?"

He knew what had happened but he couldn't tell her it would destroy her. So he did his best to lie.

"No, I haven't, but the rest of the 501st are the ones who attacked the Temple"

"What but who would lead them?"

"Appo, he used to be one of my most trusted men so he was in command of the rest of the 501st while I came here to help you."

"Rex, I know there is something you are not telling me."

"Anakin is not dead but what happened is worse."

"What are you saying,Rex?"

"Ahsoka I didn't want to tell you but Anakin has turned to the dark side."

"What? No that's impossible."

"I saw it on the holonet he led the 501st into the Temple and they killed everyone. Masters, Knights, Padawans and even younglings. They spared no one."

"No that can't be true. He is a good man and a Jedi."

"That good man died and was replaced by Darth Vader. I am truly sorry Ahsoka."

"Rex.." she called after him "...don't go."

"I have to get ready for our landing on Saleucami , you can come up to the cockpit with me"

"Okay that'll have to do."

[Roughly 20 minutes later]

"Ok we have landed on Saleucami . Kix get some medical supplies together it may be a while before we find more"

"Copy that, Rex. How are we going to get Ahsoka to shelter."

"Don't worry Kix, Rex can help me out."

"Okay, just tell me if you need any treatment."

"Don't worry Kix I'll tell you."

(Rex walks in)

"Rex I got the medical supplies together and ready to go."

"Very good Kix. I will be helping Ahsoka get to where we are going. "

"Copy that Rex. If you don't mind me asking where are we going?"

"We are going to meet with an old friend."

"Rex what are you doing back here?" Asks Cut Laquwane

"They sent out Order 66 and we couldn't follow it so we are now considered traitors to the Empire."

"We?"

"Don't worry there's only three of us. Ahsoka, Kix and myself"

"Ok, Suu should be happy to see all of you."

"Can you fill me in Rex?"

"When I got hit here this is where you, Hardcase and Jesse left me for the night. Cut was a deserter but he had reason to just like we do now."

"Alright, I'll go get to know Cut."

"Ahsoka, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm ok just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, everything that's happened since yesterday. By the way Rex thank you for saving my life."

"No problem cyar'ika"

"What does that mean?"

"It is mando'a for sweetheart."

"Thanks Rex"

"You're welcome"

"What do we do now?"

"We'll have to lay low for a while, hope they don't find us."

Chapter 4 Cody

[Two weeks since order 66]

It has been two weeks and Rex has been worrying about Ahsoka the loss of her friends in the Jedi order has begun to really sink in.

"Ahsoka, it is not your fault there was nothing you could do. You're lucky to be alive."

"I know Rex, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"You were able to disobey a direct order from the chancellor. Could there be any others who did?"

"There may be but it's not likely."

"Hello, Rex old boy" Cody says in an extremely sinister tone.

"What are you here for, Cody?"

"Searching for traitors like you."

"I am not a traitor, Cody. The men who killed their commanders for an order that isn't even true are the traitors."

"No, Rex you are traitor, you betrayed the Empire and for that she will die at your feet."

"Did you kill General Kenobi?"

"I followed the order, that's what I did."

"So yes then?"

"Yes he was just another traitor."

"How could you say that? He risked his life for you so many times and you would betray that trust?"

Cody looks down and replies :"Yes I would Rex" as he fires two stun blasts knocking out Rex and Ahsoka

[a few hours later]

"Rex, get up. Come on Rex." Cut yells.

"He'll be fine he was just stunned" Kix says

"What happened, Rex?"

"Cody was here and.." Rex's eyes went wide.

"And what Rex?"

"Where's Ahsoka?"

"She isn't here, Rex. Cody must have taken her."

Chapter 5 Rescue

[Star Destroyer Executor in space around Kashyyyk]

"Where am I?" Ahsoka asks half asleep from the stun blasts

"You are on The Executor' Lord Vader's personal flagship." Cody replies "Well, Bly have to head back to that Garrison on Kamino. Lord Vader will be here shortly."

The memories of saleucami came back in a wave of emotions "No" Ahsoka whispers

"Alright Cody. I'll keep any eye on her" Bly responds "Coric use the sedative"

"What, no Coric, Rex trusted you."

"Rex was a fool for betraying the empire. Just another worthless traitor."

"How could you say that? He saved your life many time over."

"Because it is true."

With that Coric gives Ahsoka a shot and she passes out.

[A few hours later]

"Lord Vader, was the mission on Kashyyyk successful"

"Yes, it was Commander Bly. Appo did not survive."

"A shame Lord Vader. Appo was extremely loyal to the Empire."

"Yes, He was but now we have a prisoner we should get Information out of."

" I agree Lord Vader."

[In orbit of Saleucami]

"Kix, you have the medical supplies?"

"Yes sir."

"Cut do you have the Location"

"I got it Rex. Prepare for hyperspace jump to Kashyyyk."

[One hour later]

"She's on that destroyer dead ahead logs say its name is The ..."

"What is it, Cut?"

"That's Vader's flagship The Executor."

"Our window just got a lot smaller send the codes and get us on board."

"Copy that."

"Shuttle 505 please send verification codes."

"Copy that sending codes."

"Shuttle 505 you are cleared for docking in bay 3."

"Alright beginning landing sequence."

"Copy, welcome to the executor"

"Alright, Kix stay here prep the medical bay, Cut you're with me we are getting Ahsoka out if here."

[Ahsoka's cell]

Ahsoka could barely stand on her own the only thing keeping her alive was the thought of Rex coming to get her out. She knew he wouldn't leave her here. The cell door opened and a 501st trooper stood there.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily.

Just as she said this a blaster bolt hit the trooper in the side of the helmet.

"Ahsoka are you okay?" Rex asked with worry obvious in his voice.

"I'm fine I just need help walking."

"Alright, Kix we found Ahsoka get ready to take off and have med bay ready."

"Copy that, Rex prepping engines and Medbay."

"Okay get weapons systems up and running as well."

"Okay get here quickly."

"Don't worry we are almost there."

[5 minutes later]

"Okay we are lifting off, hold on!" Rex yells

"Shuttle 505 this Commander Bly stand down or be destroyed." As Bly's form comes on the holotransmitter.

"No way in hell, Bly. You are no more than traitor to me now."

"Okay you have brought this on yourself, Rex, fire at will."

"See you in hell Bly commencing hyperspace jump."

"Don't do it Re..." Bly yells but is cut off when Rex and our heroes jump into hyperspace.

Chapter 6 Kenobi

[2 days later on the planet Tatooine]

"Why are we here,Rex my family is very nervous?"

"Since Cody was able to find us on Saleucami it's no longer safe there."

"But why are we on this dustball of a planet?"

"Vader will not come here for any reason he was a slave here before he was a Jedi."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Hold up"

"What is it Rex?" Cut asks just as a light saber is at their throats.

"I didn't think the empire would be out here already."

"We are not imperials Master Kenobi, it's me Rex."

"How can I trust you to not be imperial spies."

"Ahsoka is with us along with Kix and Cut's family."

"Ahsoka is with you?"

"Kix and I disobeyed the order and saved her from Fox. Cut here was already a deserter."

"Sounds good to me. Do you have shelter?"

"Not other than our ship and that last won't last long without some maintaining."

"Ok, Rex here are the coordinates of my homestead in the Jundland Wastes."

"Copy that see you soon."

"You to Rex, may the force be with you."

[30 minutes later]

"Anything new?"

"Yes, actually we ran into Master Kenobi" Cut says enthusiastically.

"Really?" Kix replies.

"Yep, I am going to tell Ahsoka. Kix set these coordinates in to the holo map we need to get there as soon as possible."

"Rex do not let her get out of bed she can barely stand."

[Medbay]

"Hey, Ahsoka. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, find anything new?"

"Actually we ran into Master Kenobi, we are going to meet him at his home right now."

"Master Kenobi survived, I thought Cody said.."

"He tried to but he did not succeed in killing Kenobi."

"Ok let's get going Rex" Ahsoka starts to get out of the Bed

"Oh no you don't, Kix said you need your rest."

"Ok Rex I'll stay here and wait to get to Kenobi's"

"Copy that I have to go up and fly us there"

"Ok Rex see you soon"

[30 minutes later Obi-wan's homestead]

"Good to see you made it Ahsoka."

"Thank you Master Kenobi. Did anyone else make it?"

"A few, Master Yoda was one of them your old master..."

"I already know, I made Rex tell me but I still do not know why."

"Anakin was manipulated by Palpatine who played his weakness of love."

"Love, but for who?" Ahsoka says in disbelief.

"Senator Amidala, they were secretly married."

"Then what happened to Padmé?"

"In his rage he choked her with the force. He released her before he could kill her, I fought him and he was wounded and I couldn't bear to see him after his hatred had taken over. We then made it to a mining facility where Padmé gave birth to twins. She lost her will to live and was lost to the force."

"Where are the twins?"

"The boy is here on Tatooine with me and Anakin's step brother and sister. The girl is on Alderaan with the Organa family."

"Ok what are their names?"

"Luke and Leia"

[Rex walks in]

"What's up?" He asks as he notices the conversation

"Nothing, Rex" Obi-wan immediately replies

"What's going on cyar'ika?" Rex says as he looks over at Ahsoka

"Cyar'ika, did you just call her sweetheart in mando'a?"

"Yes he did Master we are together."

"Ok, Ahsoka just a little surprised you had a romantic relationship."

"Rex we need you back at the ship for a few minutes."

"Ok on my way."

[Back on the shuttle]

"OK Kix what's going on?"

"We just received a transmission from Skirata's troops"

"What did they say?"

"We recorded the message here it is"

A man in Mandalorian armor appears in the holotransmission.

"Captain Rex this Ordo Skirata I used to be an arc trooper captain, we have found a way to stop the advanced aging gene we are sending A'den and Prudii to meet with you and give you the serum they will explain more when they get there."

"Alright sounds great to me. We can finally live full lives" Rex says with extreme excitement.

"Good, they should be here around noon tomorrow."

Chaper 7 A Chance At A Full Life

[The next day]

"Good to see you, Rex."

"You too A'den"

"Guess you have some others if I am correct." Prudii says matter of factly .

"Yeah we do two others Kix and Cut."

"Alright here are three viles of the serum only one of you take it at a time. You get a really bad flu like thing." A'den warns.

"Ok Copy that, see you another time, may the force be with you." Rex says as the two Null troopers walk away.

[A few hours later]

"Cyar'ika, I have good news..." Rex says enthusiastically

"What is it Rex?" Ahsoka responds

"Some others who did not follow Order 66, have found a way to reverse the advanced aging gene."

"That's amazing, Rex!" Ahsoka says excitedly

"Once I take the serum I'll be sick for a few days."

"No problem Rex I've got your back."

"Alright I will take it after Kix an Cut."

"Ok Rex, you'll be fine."

Chapter 8 Truth

[A couple hours later]

"Ahsoka?" Rex asks nervously

"Yes?"

"What were you and Obi-wan talking about when I walked in?"

"He told me that Padmé had children a boy, Luke, and a girl, Leia."

"Then were is Padmé?"

"She died in Childbirth." Ahsoka says sadly.

"WHAT?" Rex yells in shock

"After Anakin turned she lost the will to live."

"That's crazy, how could he do that to the woman he loved?"

"He was and is no longer Anakin Skywalker but Darth Vader."

"Yeah I just hope he has something good left in him."

"Me too Rex."

Chapter 9 Family First

[A few weeks later]

"Rex, I need to speak with you in private." Cut says in a serious tone

"Sure, what is it?"

"First of all thanks for the serum we have full lives now."

"That's not all is it?"

"I need to stay with my family and we want to set up a home in Mos Espa."

"No problem."

"Really?"

"Yeah if you need help we'll still come in a heartbeat."

"Thanks Rex, I'll see you soon enough."

"You too Cut."

And with that Cut leaves to take his family to Mos Espa.

Chapter 10 Starkiller

[On the Rogue Shadow]

"My apprentice you shall go to Tatooine and capture a young Togruta female named Ahsoka Tano."

"Yes Lord Vader but why not just kill her?"

"I believe she can be turned to help us."

"As you wish Master."

[Tatooine, Mos Eisley Spaceport]

"Why are we here? I have a bad feeling about this place."

"I sensed a force user here Rex."

"Alright let's find them."

[Near Mos Eisley Cantina]

"He's nearby Rex stay ready." Ahsoka says warily.

"Alright copy that, prepared to back you up."

"Hello, Miss Tano." A sinister voice says from behind her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Starkiller apprentice to Lord Vader and you are to be taken to him."

"What makes you think that will happen." She says drawing her lightsabers

"The fact that I have already bested you." Starkiller says as he unleashes a stream of force lightning.

"NO, not again." Rex screams as he sees her fall to the ground unconscious

Rex runs to help her but is pinned down by a group of sandtroopers before he can get to her.

"No I can't have failed her again." Rex says to himself.

Chapter 11 Barriss

"Mission accomplished Lord Vader."

"Good my apprentice I am sending an inquisitor to help you she is very resourceful."

"Thank you Master."

[A few hours later]

"Hello Starkiller, is the prisoner here?"

"Yes she is ma'am."

"I shall speak to her and try to get information from her."

[15 minutes later]

"What now?" Ahsoka says angrily

"I just want to talk, Ahsoka."

[A few minutes later, Ahsoka's cell]

As a darkened figure walks in Ahsoka looks up at the person angrily says

"You won't get anything out of me."

"Well we will have to see about that won't we." Says the figure

"No matter how hard you try no matter what you do I will die before I reveal my friends locations."

"Oh, I know you won't unless we capture another of your friends then you will break like you have before."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who realized what the truth was before anyone else."

"Barriss, how did you survive?"

"It's simple the emperor saw what I could do for him."

"How could you? You betrayed all of us, you betrayed your friends."

"Because I know that the Jedi are wrong and always have been."

"Why, why are you here? This will only turn me away from the empire."

"I am here to bring you to your old Master."

"My master is dead Anakin Skywalker died and Darth Vader took his place."

"Well you will realize how wrong you are soon enough."

Chapter 12 Desperate times

[Obi-wan's residence]

"Kix, get the ship ready and get a message to Skirata's band of troops."

"Why Rex what's going on."

"Ahsoka was captured by an imperial spec ops unit led by a dark a force user."

"Alright prepping engines and transmitter."

[A few minutes later shuttle's communications room]

"This is Kix hailing clan Skirata on Mandalore. We need all of you guys to help us. Please respond."

"What's going on Kix?" Ordo asks over the transmission.

"Ordo, this is Rex meet at these coordinates asap. I will explain more when you guys get there."

"Alright Rex we are on our way."

"Good, see you at the coordinates."

"Don't worry Rex we will be there soon."

[Holotransmission fades out]

"Ok Kix get the weapons ready and loaded. Keep medbay ready for treatment."

"Copy that, Rex."

[The rogue shadow in orbit of Utapau]

"Good job Inquisitor Offee she will turn to us soon enough." Starkiller says with satisfaction at the prisoner's condition.

"It was no effort. Still we must make sure we are ready when her friends arrive to help her."

"No problem. Proxy prepare ambush protocol Delta 17."

"Right away Master."

[Orbit of Saleucami]

"Alright Rex what going on?" Ordo asks

"We need to head to Felucia to help Ahsoka. She was captured on Tatooine by an imperial spec ops team."

"Alright Rex we need to get moving then." Ordo activates his comlink "A'den set course for Felucia and jump into hyperspace."

"Right away Ordo."

With that the shuttle jumps into hyperspace.

Chapter 13 Desperate Measures

[Clone's shuttle]

"Alright we are splitting into two teams. Ordo, you will take Kom'rk, Prudii and Atin. I will take, Mereel, A'den and Corr. Kix and Jaing will stay here and keep the ship ready to go and medbay prepared."

"Copy that Rex." All the troopers say in unison.

"Don't think you're going without me."

"Master Kenobi, it'll be nice to have some back up." Rex says.

"Alright, then let's get going"Kenobi replies

[Rogue Shadow]

"Master unidentified shuttle inbound."

"Prepare for enemy boarding, Guess you were right inquisitor Offee."

"Of course I was, I served with her and her captain during the clone wars."

"Well then let's get ready."

[Attack Shuttle at Docking Port]

"Gateway locked in have fun brothers." Kix says jokingly

"Don't worry Kix they don't stand a chance." Rex replies even with the worry in his head

[A Few Minutes Later]

"Alright keep your comlinks at the ready..." Rex warns the rest of the squad "...be prepared for an ambush or trap."

"Copy that Rex old boy." Ordo jabs

"Oh, don't worry Brother I'll be visiting you after this." Rex replies.

"If we get out of here." Kom'rk responds reminding everyone of the reality of the situation

"Hey, hold it together Troopers..." Obi-wan angrily says over the comm "... We need to keep our minds on the task at hand."

"Watch your flanks and corners, be prepared for an ambush."

"Oh, how predictable you are Captain." A sinister female voice says.

"Who are you? Show yourself coward." Rex yells

"As you wish." The female steps into the light

"No..." Rex mumbles he then speaks angrily "... you betrayed Ahsoka, your best friends and she trusted you."

"That does not matter Captain she is now a prisoner and I know how to break her."

"You will never break her."

"With you as a prisoner you will help break her by your love for each other. You shouldn't have come alone." She says as she starts force choking Rex

"One...problem...I'm... Not... ALONE."

"Hey over here." A clone yells and Barriss looks to see the rest of Rex's team just before they open fire. She is hit but not killed.

"Vader will hunt you down and kill you." Barriss says with hatred

"Oh he has tried..." Rex says "... and continually failed."

"Well he will destroy you and everyone you have ever cared about."

"Well, I see you changed just like that traitor idiot Cody."

"Well Ahsoka will never trust anyone after the empire is done with her."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Rex points his pistol and fires killing Barriss immediately.

"Let's go cell 1852. We are taking Ahsoka home." Rex orders.

[A few minutes later]

"Here we are cell 1852. Preparing to breach." A'den says "Breaching"

[Explosion blasts the door open]

Rex goes through the door first.

"Hello Rex old boy you are expected."

"Who are you?"

"It's me Rex, Cody."

"What do you want?"

"Your surrender. Oh and don't worry Ahsoka will be well taken care of."

"Why was Barriss here with you?"

"We are really close."

"It's definitely were now."

"Rex, you better not be saying what I think you are."

"She threatened Ahsoka and you know what I had to do."

"You traitor."

[Cody charges Rex]

"Not a good move, Cody." A'den says from the door and fires hitting Cody in the helmet visor.

"Alright let's get Ahsoka out of here."

[Rex looks up and sees Ahsoka lying unconscious on the bed in the cell, Corr runs up to her and checks her vital signs]

"She's alive but seem to be knocked out from the interrogation ." Corr says to Rex.

"Let's go then." Rex picks her up and activates his comlink "everyone back to the shuttle we have Ahsoka."

"Copy that Rex 2nd squad falling back."

Chapter 14 Life and Peace

[At the shuttle]

"She's waking up Rex." Kix says. "Don't worry she will be fine."

"Alright, thanks Kix."

Ahsoka starts to open her eyes dazed she's starts to speak "Rex...is that really you?"

"Yes it is me cyar'ika."

"Why did you come for me?"

"There wasn't no way that I was going to leave you with an enemy."

"Cody...he was there and so was..." Ahsoka start to tear up

"I know Barriss attacked me. She wanted to use me to break you."

"Rex I'm so sorry." Ahsoka sobs

"It was what I wanted to do, I care about you."

"What happened to her?"

"When she attacked she thought I was alone but I had three other troopers with me."

"Other troopers?"

"Some of the Null ARCs and a commando."

"They helped you?"

"Yeah, we all had our reasons for leaving during order 66...and we are still brothers."

"That shows true commitment to each other."

"Yeah..." Rex starts trails off

"What's wrong, Rex?"

"I had to kill Barriss or she would have told Vader and had you killed...Cody tried to attack me but A'den shot him because I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For forcing you to do that to save me."

"You didn't force me to do anything I was not going to leave you there not matter what."

"Thank you Rex."

"It was not a problem I would never leave my best friend behind."

"Nevertheless thank you for your commitment

"I am committed because I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Rex."

[After this the troopers and Ahsoka left to Mandalore and lived with Kal Skirata and the rest of the clan Skirata. Ahsoka, Rex and Kix stayed there until just before the battle of hoth when they met up with the rebellion and helped to defeat the empire]

Author's note

Thanks for reading this is my first time ever writing a fanfic so tell me what you thought.


End file.
